


White Lies Like Snow

by FeathersForPeacock



Series: the megoraichi agenda [AUs, NON-CANON] [1]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, On to the actual tags, YEAH IM THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER USE THIS SHIP TAG? THATS WILD, because goggles isnt here, i take my pairs rare but this is ridiculous, oh yeah also, rated for language and also one instance of the word "boobs", so. so many misunderstandings., underage drinking played for laughs (mostly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersForPeacock/pseuds/FeathersForPeacock
Summary: Content warnings will be in notes prior to chapters.Rider needs to bring a guest to a party that he'd really rather not go to at all. And he has no friends. So the first poor sap to approach him is gonna have to suffer with him.(Takes place in late December, after Chapter 1.)
Relationships: Glasses | Specs/Rider (Splatoon)
Series: the megoraichi agenda [AUs, NON-CANON] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A Mild Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I UPLOADED MORE THAN ONE FIC PER 2 MONTHS? YES SHOCKING I KNOW (its because i hyperfocused on this until it was done)
> 
> this is 100% self indulgent. i do not give even a microscopic fraction of a damn. i wrote this all in the span of a week and like 75% of it on christmas itself. i have been looking at this so long i kinda hate it now but theres no way i was gonna write all this and not subject yall to it too. have fun with my completely incoherent bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings for this chapter

[New message from DO NOT RESPOND]

[5pm!! dont be late or im breakin in again to rearrange ur silverware drawer♪]

  
"Oh, shut it."

With a sharp exhale, Rider stuffed his phone back into his pocket and crossed his arms. He had 6 hours to come up with a plan to get out of this.

"Dammit, think, think... Uhhh... 'I have to wash my cat.' No, nobody would buy that. 'My grandma's dying.' ... Nah, they'd find her on Facebook. They're weird like that."

"Who are you talking to?"

Opening one eye and looking up, he recognized that face. That voice, and that weapon too.

"Oh, it's you."

"Don't sound so disappointed..."

The leader of that Blue Team, Megane. The team that had so easily managed to turn around what he thought was certain victory for him in the blink of an eye. He had that giant brush slung over his shoulder so casually... Rider was an expert on turf weapons, especially the bigger and heavier ones. And he had seen the Blue Team battle several times now, taking a bit of an interest in them after his defeat. But he still couldn't understand how such a skinny kid could swing that brush around so fast. Hell, it was taller than he was. But that was besides the point at the moment.

"Actually... I hate to ask, but could you maybe do me a solid?"

"Huh?"

"Listen, a... rival, I guess you could call him. He invited me to a party, and he wouldn't recognize a "no" if it jumped up and bit him on the ass. And I'm supposed to bring someone."

"Why don't you ask your team?"

"I'm on... shaky terms with them, really. After how I snapped at them. And none of them are particularly 'party' kinds of people anyhow."

"Ohh."

"To be frank, you're my last option. Free tonight?"

"M-me? Really?"

"Yep."

"You're serious."

"Dead."

He seemed to mull this over for a moment.

"Well, I'm not really a 'party' person either... But if you're asking me, you've gotta be desperate. I'll go."

Phew. The integrity of his silverware drawer was safe, at least for the time being.

  
Rider could already hear the music thumping, could already see the lights flashing inside from the windows, could already feel a headache coming on. For the first time on their 20-minute totally silent walk to get here, Megane spoke.

"Woah... his house is... huge."

"Yeah, it's pretty big."

Though Rider was convinced nobody would hear him knock, the door was opened by the party's host.

"You actually showed up?!"

"Tch. Not like I wanted to."

"C'mon, Ridey~"

"Call me that again and I'll smash your Bee Gees vinyl over your head."

"Point taken."

He moved to the side to let his newly arrived guests come in.

"There's someone behind you, you know."

"Yep."

"No. Way. You brought someone?! It's surprise after surprise tonight!"

"What's so shocking about that? I- I have friends."

"Who is this, anyway? Don't recognize em."

"Wouldn't expect you to, he's not exactly a high rank."

"Ohhhh~? That's unlike you."

That stupid sly grin plastered on his face as always, he turned to address the rest of the party.

"HEEEEY, RIDER'S HERE!"

Rider wore just the opposite expression, wondering why he'd even come in the first place. But a whisper interrupted his contemplation on his life's regrets.

"I-is that who I think it is?!"

"Yeah, probably. Aloha of the S4. Rest of em are probably here too."

"I'm a comparative nobody..." Megane had something halfway between a smile and a grimace, a face with an emotion hard to exactly pinpoint, though "pain" seemed to sum it up well enough.

"Huuuuh... Rider actually showed uuuup...."

A cyan Inkling with a nasty slouch and mostly obscured face on account of a large gas mask, though his droopy and tired eyes were visible.

"Tch. When I say I'm coming to something, I'm coming."

"If I remember, you objected quite strenuously."

In contrast, an orange Inkling with posture so straight it would make a yardstick jealous, and a sharp glare.

"We both know Aloha doesn't take no for an answer."

"Yeahhhh... He's a real paaaaiiin..."

"That is true."

"Is Skull here too?"

3 out of 4 of the S4 locked eyes with each other.

"He was here a second ago, before I opened the door, where'd he go?!"

"I thought we agreed to not leave him unattended."

""He'll prooobably be fiiine... Maybe."

"Jeez... Anyway. Check THIS shit out!"

Aloha grabbed Megane by the wrist and yanked him out from his hiding place behind Rider.

"He actually brought somebody!"

And suddenly, all eyes were on them, or more specifically him. Those of the dreaded S4 (minus 1), and those of the frankly huge crowd of people he didn't recognize behind them.

"You all know what that means!"

Aloha took just a second to stop addressing the crowd and turn to Megane.

"Pronouns?"

"Uh- He."

"RIDER'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

After a brief moment of total silence, the crowd erupted with noise. Some were cheering, most were feverishly discussing amongst themselves, likely hatching crackpot theories or bemoaning Rider's new romantic ineligibility.

"... W h a t."

"What's up, Ri? You look confused."

For a moment, he could only sputter.

"Wh.. Buh... You can't just go telling everybody something like that!"

"Soooorryyyy~ But if you didn't want anyone to know, why'd you even bring him?"

"Eh?"

"What, did you forget? I said bring a _partner_."

Oh, motherfucker.

  
Well, despite it all, Rider managed to make it through the party. He had to fight tooth and nail to find a place to sit and to get some peace and quiet after the disaster of his arrival, and every time he thought they could try and make a break for it, the door was always surreptitiously blocked and Aloha would be staring at him with that shit-eating grin. But the two of them did come out of it alive, mostly unscathed, and even managed to somehow converse for a while over the music so loud it shook the floor. And it wasn't _all_ a horrible experience. Someone had managed to get mustard into the punch bowl, that was kinda funny, if a little disgusting. As the exhausted partygoers started heading out as it was nearing midnight, the crowd was no longer dense enough to block the door. But when Rider went to move, he realized something. There was something on his shoulder. Warm, kinda soft.

(He didn't.)

Megane was leaning on his shoulder and sleeping like a baby.

(He did.)

"A-"

"One word of this to anyone and I'm gonna play your ribs like a xylophone, you Pepto Bismol son of a bitch."

"Yeeeesh. You get cranky when you're tired, huh."

"Can I leave now."

"Yeah, yeah. You've suffered enough. For now."

"You say the creepiest shit sometimes."

"I know, thanks!"

But as soon as he got out the door, walking into the night with his friend slumped rather unceremoniously over his shoulder, he made a realization.

"I have no goddamn clue where he lives."

Well, shit.

"Oi. Wake up."

"Five more minutes..."

"I'm trying to take you home, dingus. You need to tell me where to go."

No reply.

"Fuck's sake... Well, nothing for it. God, could today get more embarrassing..."

  
Apparently, yes.

It hadn't occurred to him on the way back somehow. Not once did he stop and think of the consequences of this action. Rider had arrived back at his home and realized

he only had one bed.


	2. Get the Snowball Rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings for this chapter
> 
> i'm trying to split these up in a way that makes sense but i am Struggling please have mercy

"Psst. Hey. Are you gonna sleep all day? It's almost noon."

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder gently shaking him awake. Groggily lifting his head up and opening his eyes, he could see even through his blurry glasses-less vision that this was most certainly not his bed. Or his house.

"Where am I..."

"My place. I wanted to walk you home last night but I don't know where you live, so..."

"Oh... well, thanks... You could've asked though."

"I did. But you were _out_ out. Like, an ambulance passed us on the way and you didn't even move."

And that's when the realization hit.

"... I fell asleep on you and you had to carry me here."

"Yep. You're really light, it wasn't too hard. But you talk in your sleep."

"Oh God, I'm SO sorry, I ju- ... I do?"

"Mhm. Wanna tell me why I 'don't wanna call the fire department'?"

Rider barely managed to stifle a snicker, making air quotes with his fingers.

"I don't remember and frankly, I'm not sure if I want to."

"Pff, heheh- Don't sweat it, though. We can call it even between us, hey? Now c'mon, your omelette's getting cold."

"Y-you made me breakfast?"

"You're a house guest, least I can do."

It was only for a second, but Megane saw it. Rider had given a genuine smile. Not the gritted teeth angry smile, not the cocky about-to-turn-this-Turf-War-around smile... A soft, kind smile. Something he'd never seen before. And he had foggy memories of the night before... His arms wrapped around someone's neck, otherwise chilly but feeling their warmth, and a dark room with someone lying next to him...

Someone. Lying next to him. Taking a quick glance around the apartment, he noticed the only bed was the one he was sitting in. His face flushed a bright blue.

("He was... th-that close to me... We were almost touching...")

"You coming or what."

"Ah- S-sorry!"

  
"He seems kinda out of it today."

"Do you want me t-"

"No, Bobble. I do not want you to jab him in the eye."

"Maybe next time."

Headphones reached across the table to tap her friend on the shoulder.

"Hey. Heeeey. You in there?"

"Huh? Wha- y-yeah, uh huh. I was listening. ... What are we talking about?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing... Really, nothing."

"Oooookay. Sure. Why's nothing making you blush?"

This only made his face go an even deeper shade of blue.

"I won't press you. But you can tell us anything, you know."

"Mhm."

"Megane's in loooove..."

"I am NOT!"

"Bobble. Not helping."

  
"Uh, hey. 'Scuse me."

All three of them looked up to the voice's source; Rider, looking anywhere else to avoid eye contact.

"We need to talk. Over there. Alone."

And with no more explanation than that, he took Megane's hand and pulled him aside.

  
"I don't know what I did, but I'm really sorry!!"

"... What? You didn't do anything. You're fine."

"Oh... Phew..."

"If anything, I should be apologizing. Y'know, for that whole... fiasco at the party."

"Oh. That."

"Look, he said 'partner', I thought that just meant anybody. Not... that."

"W-well, it wasn't... so bad..."

"Eh?"

"Just for a night, I got to... be somebody. I've always been just a wallflower, people only ever notice me when I screw up or make a total fool of myself... and when I can do something right, nobody sees or... well, cares. And- oh, s-sorry, I'm talking too much, aren't I... "

"Megs."

"Is. Is that me?"

"Yeah. Came up with it like two seconds ago. Uh, listen. Ifyouwannaprtnntbmbfcn...."

"I didn't catch that..."

"If- If you want to pretend to be my boyfriend. We can."

"HUH?"

"Pretend, got it? This isn't gonna be a thing. But it'll surely get you some attention. Not as much as me, which is good 'cause you might snap like a twig under all that pressure."

"Well, you're not wrong."

"So, we... could do that. If you want."

"You don't think it's... y'know, kinda shallow? Seeking attention like this."

"Nah. So how about it?"

The response he got was a little bit of mumbling far too quiet for him to hear.

"Can't hear ya, speak up."

"Y-yes! Yes please!"

"Alright, just, uh. I've never really had a relationship. So I'm gonna be winging it."

"...You know, if you're doing this out of pity, you don't have to. I don't wanna force you to do something for me..."

"I'm helping you because we're friends. And cause I can use it as an excuse to not go places. Heh."

And with that, he walked off.

  
"We're... friends?"

[BRRRRING]

"Wrong number, sorry."

"No, I think this is the right number~ You're Rider's boy toy, right?"

There was a bit of noise in the background muddling it, but that voice was instantly recognizable. Aloha.

"Please don't call me that."

"But I'm right! Alright, cool, so-"

"W-wait, why are you calling me? How did you even get this number?"

"Cause Rider's not picking up. And I dialed every number in the area code sequentially."

"My number starts with a 9... How long were you at this..."

"2 hours! Anyway. We have this thing we do every year. Christmas Eve is a bake exchange. Everybody brings something, usually it's like, cookies or something. And Christmas evening is a biiiig party. I'm talking huge. We rent out a school gymnasium, hire a professional DJ, all that. At least a hundred people. Y'all in? "

"Um-"

"RSVP! Oh, and just to be safe, don't eat anything Mask brings. Intentionally or not, it's poisoned."

And he hung up.

  
"Alright, I bought all that crap you asked for. What the **hell** are we doing."

"You're here already?!"

"Yeah, you're not too far away from my place. Why, something... wrong..."

His question trailed off as he looked up and saw the state of affairs. He could see almost the entire apartment from the front door, and it wasn't terribly spacious. By the entrance was a kitchenette with barely a foot of counter space, and the nearby fridge's door was covered almost entirely by sticky notes and other pieces of paper. The trash can was fine, but the recycle bin was overflowing with empty cans he recognized as belonging to a cheap brand of canned coffee. Further back, books and stacks of paper were scattered around a small table, almost totally covering its surface, with more books lying stacked under and beside it. A laundry hamper also full to the brim, an unmade bed... But the thing that struck out to him the most was the things that had seemingly spilled out of one of the kitchenette cabinets, that Megane was trying so desperately to pick up quickly and hide. Several, at least 10, bright orange prescription pill bottles.

"Here, lemme help you with th-"

"N-no, don't look!"

"Alright," he said, turning around to face the wall. "I'm not looking."

"Sorry, just give me a second... Ohhh, if I knew you were coming so soon, I would've cleaned up more..."

"Hey, it's alright. Take your time. I've got nowhere to be."

  
After about a minute of uncomfortable silence,

"Okay... You can look... Sorry about that..."

"Nothing to apologize for. I get it, it's private."

"... Hooh. Okay. I'm calm. What were you saying?"

"I brought all that stuff you wanted."

"Oh, right!"

"This better not be for what I think it's for."

"What do you think it's for?"

"Bake exchange?"

"Bake exchange."

"Dammit, I thought if I ignored his calls, I could skip out this year. A bake exchange, who _does_ that? What is he, a 40 year old suburban white mom?"

"And he called me your 'boy toy'..."

"Just ignore him, he's trying to get a rise out of you."

"Figured."

"Anyway, what did you need me for?"

"Well, uhhh. Last time I tried to cook didn't really... go so well."

"Do I want to ask?"

"In summary? Food hit the ceiling, permanently ruined the shirt I was wearing, ended up tripping the building's fire alarm."

"Yyyyyyikes."

"But you know how to cook! Really well!"

"So you want me to help."

"Please?"

"... Yeah, fine..."

  
"These are the only aprons you have?"

Rider looked incredulously at the worn and paint-stained article.

"Sorry... Like I said, I don't cook much."

"I didn't know you painted, though."

"Oh, um... yeah, a bit."

"You could show me sometime, if you want. But right now we're gonna make the best goddamn Christmas cookies that have ever been made."

"I'll try not to screw it up!"

"C'mon, a little more positive than that."

"I, uh- I'll do my best?"

"Much better."


	3. Holiday Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Underage drinking, a couple mentions of throwing up but it doesn't actually happen
> 
> if there's somebody watching my search history i want to apologize to them for searching "what happens if i mix vodka and prozac" about 5 separate times in one night

This gathering was a fair bit smaller than most of Aloha's parties; Besides them, it was just the S4 and their team members. But everyone had individually brought something, so there was more than enough food to go around. Most of them were crowded around the table talking amongst themselves, while Aloha ran to and from the kitchen restocking the drinks.

"Ah, shit, we're out of Canada Dry. Well, what else do we have in here..."

Rider had secured a spot on the couch, far enough away from the action that Megane wouldn't get overwhelmed by the noise, but close enough that he could still eavesdrop.

"I'm gettin up, you need anything?"

"Can you refill my drink?"

"Yep."

  
"I'm just sayin. Is it illegal if you're in your _own_ pool?"

"Probably."

"Sounds illegal."

"Most likely."

"Do I even wanna know what you guys are talking about?" Rider chimed in.

"Honestlyyy... I don't even knoooow what we're talking aboout anymooore... They lost me somwheeere..."

"Yeah, definitely don't wanna know."

  
"Here's your drink."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Rider! You should tell us about your boyfriend!"

Shit. Improv acting. He was never too good at that.

"Yeah, yeah! How'd you meet him? You said he's low rank, right?"

"Well, it wasn't in Ranked, it was Turf... and it was kinda by chance." Not really a lie.

"But you've always been, like, a lone wolf. 'Grrr, I work alone, I'm Batman' and all that. But you got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah? That doesn't necessarily apply to my personal life. And I'm a little more open-minded about that now, I guess... But I need some practice in being a good leader before I can get serious about it." Also not quite a lie, though Rider only wished he could ditch his emotional walls that easily.

"Ooooh, imagine a team of 4 Riders! That sounds terrifying!"

"We're not all gonna use Dynamos. Yeesh..."

"But, like, who is he, ya know? What's he like? We want the scoop, spill!"

"Fine, just 'cause I know you'd keep buggin me until I told ya. What's Megs like, huh..."

"He's got a nickname, Rider gave somebody a nickname!! Is this the beginning of the end?!"

"Stuff it. ... He's really passionate about Turf, maybe even more than I am. Knows everything in and out to the tiniest detail, can and will dispense all of that info if you ask. Like a walking textbook that stutters. And he tries really hard to be a good leader to his team, even though they don't really listen to him. Plus, seeing him fight, it's damn impressive. That Octobrush is taller than he is, definitely heavier, and he swings it around like it's nothing."

"I think that's the most praise Rider's ever given anyone. Like, ever."

"Tch... Well, he deserves it..."

"Hey, um. Quick question."

"What is it, Moon."

"Why's he looking at us like that?"

Indeed, he was looking, quite flushed in the face and looking a bit surprised.

"Uhh... Dunno, lemme check."

  
"You alright?"

"Uhhh... heh... I feel kinda weird..."

"Weird how?"

"Like, uhhh... I dunno, kinda... kinda warm..."

Gently resting his hand on the other's forehead, he found this to be quite true.

"Ah jeez, you're burning up..."

"Feels like it... heheheh..... n' this stuff tastes weeeird... Kinda hurts."

"Maybe it's expired or something, lemme see..."

Megane handed over his glass, and upon further inspection, there was no way this drink was in date. Frankly put, it did not smell like the expected scent of grapes, but rather something entirely new and probably unsafe.

"Hey, can someone check the date on that grape juice, this doesn't smell fresh."

A brief silence.

"What grape juice?"

"... Huh?"

Aloha's voice piped up, but it didn't quite sound right.

"We ran out, sooorry... Were you lookin' fer this..."

"Yeah, that."

Army took the bottle from the center of the table.

"This is Blavod."

"Who what now."

"Vodka. It's vodka."

"... YOU BROUGHT OUT ALCOHOL?!"

"Heeeyyy, chilllll man... 'S all good..."

"Stop stealiiing my verbal tiiiic... It's not funnyyyy..."

"That's just, like... your opinion, mannn...."

"Why does alcohoool turn you into a weird hippiieee...."

"Oh God, oh God. Are you okay? Speak to me, Megs."

"Hi.... Um... Why are you so blurry....."

"Oh that doesn't sound good."

"Rider, relax. It was one drink. Not even. Two sips, maybe. In a couple hours, it'll leave his bloodstream and he'll be fine." Army, as always, stood as a voice of reason even in the absolute dumbest of circumstances.

"Right, I always forget your dad's a wine guy..."

"Sommelier."

"Yeah, that. So how do I help?"

"Well, I'd say the most danger this little amount could pose is that he might walk into the wall or knock something over. And it's unlikely in this case, but always be prepared for the chance the drunk might throw up."

"Gotcha."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to deal with, er. That."

He made a gesture towards their obviously _thoroughly_ hammered host, who, in keeping with his complete disregard for both his own and others' safety, seemed to be taunting Mask.

"Yeah, please do. Remember last time they got in a fistfight?"

"All too well."

"Megs, you doing okay?"

"Yeahhh... Like... Warm and fuzzy... Relaxed... I could get used to this..."

"No. No you won't. You'll get brain damage."

His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Fuckin... Whatever, I'm already brain damaged, what's a little more..."

"No."

"Okay... It doesn't really feel so good anymore either..."

"Please don't tell me you're gonna throw up."

"Nahhh, nah... Just... really tired..."

"I'm taking you home. Now."

"Ooooookay..."

  
"So is me carrying you home gonna turn into a thing or something? It's twice this month now."

"Do you want me to walk... I can do it..."

"No you can't."

"Sorry you have to do this... again..."

"It's fine. Just relax. I've got you."

  
Very suddenly on the way home, and seemingly without any reason, the arms loosely wrapped around Rider's neck held on tighter, knocking a bit of the wind out of him.

"W-woah, what the- You alright up there?"

His answer came in the form of a whisper.

"You... you won't ever leave me, right..."

"... Nope."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

("Probably just a bad dream. I should humor him.") That was his justification. But Megane, though not entirely in his right mind at the moment, was still awake. Not that Rider knew that.

And just as suddenly as it was there, the almost-a-chokehold was released.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that... It'll be okay, alright?"

"Y'know, I love you..."

"Mhmm. L-love you too."

("Dammit, I always stutter on that bit. But... nobody's even here. Why are we still pretending? ... Practice? It's probably practice. We'll have to keep it up all day tomorrow, after all.")

That's what he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfLN2kBviGg


	4. In Too Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh this one is a fucking doozy
> 
> Content Warnings: Attempted suicide, (prescription) drugs, a panic attack, a mention of the previous underage drinking, a mention of nose bleeding (no description of it cause ew), oh and here's that one instance of the word "boobs" too
> 
> writing this chapter made me fluent in nose-held-shut-ese

Rider turned the page of the book he was reading, a penlight held in his mouth as it was now late into the night. When he'd turned to leave Megane's apartment after dropping him off... he asked Rider to stay. At that moment, he'd gotten a sinking feeling in his chest, like his hearts had plummeted into his stomach. Everything seemed fine at the time, but Rider's gut had never been wrong before and he wasn't about to doubt it now.

A rustling sound.

("Yep. Fuckin called it.")

Looking up, he saw Megane crawling out of bed, a little wobbly but far more stable than he had been a few hours ago.

("Probably just up for a glass of water or something.")

Rider turned back to his book, but dropped it again when he heard a bunch of clattering noises. And he knew his instinct wasn't misplaced.

The contents of the cabinet had spilled onto the ground again, and Megane stood hunched over the kitchen counter, pouring an entire bottle of small white pills into his open hand.

("WOAH WOAH WOAH HEY-")

But before Rider could even open his mouth, he put the pills back in the bottle and set it calmly on the counter before crumpling onto his knees.

A quiet, muffled sound now. Crying. He was crying.

Rider walked over and got down on his knees too. Lifting Megane's head up a bit to try and make eye contact, he forced a fake cough to hide his gasp. Simply put, he wasn't looking too good. His eyes were already bloodshot with sunken bags underneath them that made him look as if he hadn't slept for a month, and his face was totally flushed with color and already tearstained.

Rider said nothing as he extended his arms to offer a hug, an offer that was taken up with earnest. The other buried his face in Rider's shoulder, holding onto him as if his life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry..." He sounded as if he had to choke out his words.

"It's okay." Rider replied in a soft whisper, one hand resting gently on the back of Megane's head and the other slowly running up and down his back.

Oh, that did it alright. It instantly flipped the switch from quiet sniffling to full on scream-sobbing. But Rider didn't move. He stayed there and let it run its course. He wasn't sure how long he was there, time was moving strangely as the two of them were locked in an embrace. But slowly but surely, progress was made. From pained screams and a heartsbeat so fast he could feel it too, to fervent apologies, to labored and heavy breathing, and finally to an almost normal resting hearts-rate. He was still far from calm, but it was certainly an improvement. And neither of them seemed to want to let go.

"... Did that help?" Rider kept his voice low and quiet.

"Y-yeah... snf-"

"Hey, don't sniffle. You'll get sick."

"Sorry... and I'm sorry for exploding like that... and crying on you for so long..."

"You don't need to apologize. I promised I'd be there for you. Sometimes that means letting you sob your eyes out on me. And I'm not doing it out of pity or obligation or anything. I'm here for you because I want to be. So it's okay. No apologies needed."

"Oh... sor- wait..."

"We're gonna stand up, alright? On 3. 'Cause you need to blow your nose, and I definitely need to change. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"1, 2, 3... Nice and slow... There you go. Are you okay if I let go for just a minute?"

"Mhm... You can borrow one of my shirts..."

"If I can find something that fits. Heh."

"Hheheh..."

"There we go, I got a smile and a laugh. Now, I'll be _right_ back."

  
"Why _do_ you have a sweater in my size anyway?"

"I was subbosed to grow in do it... Haben't yed."

"Why do you have your head cocked back like that?"

"I fink my node is bleedig."

"No, no, don't put your head up, then all the blood goes into your throat. You want your head down so the blood comes out."

"Ohhh. Dat makes more senze."

"Brought another box of tissues too."

"Fanks..."

Watching Megane's eyes in the mirror, Rider took off the dirty shirt. Eyes immediately went to the muscles. Not too surprising. But then they drifted up to... well, something Rider had forgotten about.

"Oh, that."

"Whad is id? If you don'd mind me askig."

"Well, I don't really need it here, I guess. Look away for a sec?"

"I can'd see anythig anyway, bud okay."

Being without it with another person in the room, much less within a 50 foot radius... He never thought he'd be comfortable enough to do that. But he oddly was. Pulling on the sweater, he sighed. Relief. Literally and metaphorically.

"Alright, you can look."

"I thing it sdopped... Oh, it did. So what am I looking at?"

"You... don't see it?"

"No glasses. I'm blind, remember?" He waved his hand in front of his eyes to further emphasize.

"Pff, heheh- You're makin jokes now. Does that mean you're feeling better?"

"Oh... Yeah, I guess so..."

"... Hey, if I hadn't been there... would you have... y'know."

"Probably not. I've wanted to before, but I've never managed to. I've always been too much of a coward..."

"I don't want to pry, but..."

"I think I'd missed a couple days of meds and only gotten back on yesterday morning, the effects hadn't kicked back in yet. And it says to be careful with alcohol while taking them, so that's probably where the sudden spike of, uh. Wanting to do that came from."

"Do you mind if I hug you again."

"I guess saying that out loud is pretty concerning, huh? Nah, bring it in."

Out of the corner of his eye, Rider was still watching the mirror, looking for something. A negative reaction would be both expected and unexpected. But instead he got something totally different. Megane's face flushed bright blue all the way to the tips of his ears, but he was trying his best to keep some iota of composure, which manifested in a very shaky attempt at keeping a straight face.

"Pfff- Ahahahahaha! Oh my God, your FACE..."

"I- I think I know what I was supposed to see."

"You look like a freakin blueberry!"

"W-well, I wasn't expecting... that!"

"Dude, it's okay, you can say boobs."

"I though that'd be a bit rude..."

"Hahahhaha... hehh... hooh... Ohhh, that was priceless... Way to set the bar high, _nobody's_ gonna top that reaction..."

"So that thing you had on is a...?"

"Binder. Makes you flat."

You could practically see the gears turning in his brain. Then they all clicked into place.

"Oh. Ohhhh. OHHHHH. Okay I get it now."

"... That's it?"

"What's it?"

"You're gonna accept it. Just like that?"

"Yyyyes?"

"Works for me. It's just, I've never told anyone about this before, I figured it'd be a bit more... dramatic?"

"I was never really a theatrics ki- You haven't?"

"Well, you know, I didn't really have any friends, and... God, this is gonna sound so sappy... I've never trusted anyone like I trust you."

"R-really?"

"Really. ... Ohhh nononono, I JUST got to you stop crying, don't you start again."

"Too late!"

But this time the tears were coming from a face giving the biggest smile it possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rider trans rider trans


	5. We Won't Be Young Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: One last mention of alcohol right at the beginning
> 
> disclaimer i have not a fucking damn clue how to write dance scenes  
> but i did watch a lot of figure skating to write this and its actually kinda mesmerizing, i recommend it

"Stop, stop. Before we go in."

"What's up?"

"A couple things. First, smell everything before you drink it. Not taking any chances tonight.

"Yeah, fair enough. What's alcohol smell like?"

"Bad."

"Noted."

"Second. Aloha's controlling the music selection to a degree. You know him by now, he's a bastard. We're probably gonna be forced to slow dance or something. Apologies in advance if and when I step on your feet."

"... Noted as well."

"Third. ... Are you really sure about this? You know, with this morning and all."

"I'll be fine. Promise. And if I'm not, I'll tell you. Anything else?"

"Uh... Is my tie on right?"

"God no. How did you _do_ that? Come here..."

"Oh, am I getting a lecture from the dork that wears one every day?"

"How'd you manage to tie the Freudian knot?! It's a 5 step process!"

"But that's not how you have yours!"

"You want a Cafe knot?! Jeeeeez... Alright, stay still..."

"... Am I interrupting something?"

With that stupid grin as usual, Aloha had opened the door to let them in.

" **Someone** wanted his tie done fancy **after** we got here."

"Well, excuuuse me..."

"Hah! You sound like an old married couple. You might wanna come in quick though, they said there's probably gonna be a blizzard tonight."

"Just to be clear, if we get snowed in and have to eat each other, you're up first."

"Haaaarsh, Ri. Harsh."

  
"Come on! You sadsacks have been sitting there all night! Aren't you gonna dance?"

"I have the foot-eye coordination of a two year old covered in no-stick spray. And I'm pretty sure Megs doesn't dance."

"I can."

"Yeah, s- You can?"

"Figure skating's basically dancing but slippery, right?"

"You can _figure skate_?"

"I have a life outside of Turf."

"Okay, look. I have put in 'All I want for Christmas is You' three times. We are waiting on a fourth, and if I put in a fifth I'm going to trigger a re-enactment of the French Revolution. What do I have to do to get you two out there."

"You just wanna see me make a fool of myself, don't you. Well, it's not happening."

Did Aloha actually look... pissed?

"I'm trying to get you to live a little, dumbass! You're not gonna be young and stupid forever! Now take your boy and go have some goddamn fun. It's mandatory."

And with a sharp exhale, he plastered that smile back on and walked off as if that hadn't just happened.

"That... that was new."

"Jeez... Can't he take a-"

But Megane was already standing up.

"What. What's going on."

"He's right. We're not gonna be young forever. If we look dumb, well, that's nothing new for me. And we'll be able to look back on it someday and laugh."

"... Dammit, you're right." A defeated smile crept across Rider's face. "Just don't come cryin to me when I try to dip you and drop you on your head."

"Oh, please. There's nothing you can do to me that I haven't already accidentally done to myself."

Stepping out onto the floor, they immediately became the center of attention. Everyone turned to stare at them, whispering and chattering. The voice of the DJ came out of the speakers as the previous song faded out.

"Alright, this one's a slow dance. Grab a partner."

The two of them exchanged looks that both said exactly the same thing; Aloha planned this. And indeed, not only him but the entire S4 was standing on the sidelines watching.

The music came in with a single slow, piano to begin.

"Just follow me. It's like skating but easier, I've got this."

"I don't think that's how it works, but it's not like I know any better. Take the lead."

"Hand up here. Other hand over here."

It started pretty simple. It was a little awkward at first, but Rider quickly realized it was just walking in circles with extra steps.

But the music began to pick up.

"Little faster."

("That's the only direction he's giving me?!")

He noticed an uncharacteristic confidence in the other boy. The meek, shy shriveling violet had completely left, replaced by a shockingly poised individual making calculated and delicate movements. More and more instruments were added to the mix, and the music began to get faster and faster. Still with a straight face, one of concentration, Megane simply said,

"Hold on tight."

"Wait, why-"

But there wasn't even a second to object. With barely any warning, his partner was going WAY too fast for him to keep up, but he was going along for the ride anyway since they had still linked hands. The floor around them and the other participants (who by this point had stopped to gaze on in shock and amiration) had just become brightly-colored blurs in his vision, and he was starting to get dizzy. Somehow, they had made it to the center of the floor.

A momentary lull in the music.

"Might wanna close your eyes for this."

"I don't like where this is going."

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Obviously, but-"

Their fingers were so tightly interwoven, but the other hand had suddenly let go. That hand found itself on Rider's back instead.

"Going up."

And up he certainly did go, lifted into a bridal hold and still spinning. Spinning, spinning, HOW was he keeping this up? And it all came to a very sudden halt.

They were now both standing upright again, faces barely inches apart, both breathing heavily.

"You... c-could have killed me with that..."

"But I didn't, did I?"

A voice came over the speakers, a voice they both knew all too damn well. Aloha's.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, KISS ALREADY!"

In that moment, time seemed to freeze. But only for a moment.

They both went in at the same time, locking lips for a split second before recoiling in surprise. And the song came to an end. There was a pregnant silence before the crowd erupted into cheers, totally drowning out whatever song was coming next. Rider was the first to speak, and he could only barely be heard by the person standing right in front of him, so there was no way the crowd would pick up on what he was saying.

"What the hell. Was THAT."

"I told you. I can skate, so I can dance."

"Not that! Well, yes, that, I want to know where the hell all that confidence came from all of a sudden, and where you learned to do that in _heeled shoes_. But that's not what I mean. We- we need to talk. Outside."

Seeing them walk off, someone from the crowd called out.

"You're going already?"

"Sorry, no encores tonight." Megane turned back and smiled, but it faded as soon as the crowd couldn't see it go. All that confidence had completely gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did pull that figure skating thing entirely out of my ass just to write this scene, yes its a serious headcanon now  
> and during the entire thing i had in mind that one scene from phineas and ferb  
> "to add insult to injury, the platypus is leading"
> 
> get it cause they're both blue


	6. Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's wordplay. like new years resolutions and also resolutions as in endings.  
> im very funny.

The pair stood in silence for a while, neither willing to break it or even look at the other, until they both burst out in perfect unison.

"I'M SORRY! ... What?!"

"You first, Megane."

Hearing his entire first name from Rider felt so wrong. He was definitely in trouble. But he just sighed and resigned himself to his fate. It was better than lying any more.

"For a while, I didn't know what these feelings were. Every time my hearts would beat faster and faster and I'd get a little woozy when you were close to me, I thought it was just normal anxiety. After all, look at you and look at me... I'm nothing compared to you, as far as it goes in rank, strength, popularity, basically everything. But you were so kind to me, it's like you didn't even care... And I saw you for so much more than any book or article or whatever could. You're exceptional in every way, at least I think so, but you're still just a person like me. A normal kid like any of us. The kindness you showed me didn't benefit you in any way. It wasn't for press or money or anything. It was just because that's the kind of person you are. All that confidence that sprung up out of nowhere wasn't really confidence at all, I was just riding that high of being that close to you, getting to share in something special with you, the thought that maybe someday after this was all over, you might remember today, maybe even fondly... I was so caught up in that moment, that rush, I- I forgot. I forgot none of this was real, it was just a stunt. A stunt to get me more attention, how stupid is that... I never really wanted to be somebody popular, I was kidding myself. I just wanted to be somebody to you."

"... Is it my turn now?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, you're right. It started as fake. I just wanted to do you a solid for that first party, I saw how overwhelmed you got with all those people bothering you just because you were with me. It was my fault, after all, I misinterpreted the directions. But I figured it would be an easy out to all of my problems. An excuse to skip events, not having to spend hours trying to drill it through Aloha's head that we weren't a couple. And you told me it would make you happy. So it was 4 wins. Debt settled, less Aloha, even less Aloha, friend happy. But, uh... well, I really don't have as eloquent of a speech as you just did about it. It kinda happened before I even knew what was going on. But I remember the first moment where I felt that way. I looked at your eyes and just... I started feeling this weird fluttery feeling. And every time I looked at you it just got worse and worse. Your eyes, your stupid beautiful eyes... I think I'm getting off track. I guess, in summary, I wanna kiss you more. A lot more. Because, well... Dammit, I love you! I don't ever want this to stop."

"... Rider?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we might be stupid."

"Oh, we're definitely stupid. We fake-dated so well, we actually fell for each other."

"But that means we don't have to stop. We can just... keep doing it. But it's real. I mean, we already kinda know what we're doing, right?"

"Psshhh. You think I knew what I was doing? Not a damn clue."

"Well, whatever. Improv's gotten us this far, hasn't it?"

"That means we can kiss more, right."

"Every day, if you want."

"Sold. Just please, for the love of God. No more throwing me into the air suddenly."

"Yeah, no, we're not doing that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well at least they're *aware* they're idiots


End file.
